


Hurts Like Hell

by Chocobroing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hangover, I hate sad endings., Nyx is not good at grieving, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobroing/pseuds/Chocobroing
Summary: “The thing about addiction is it never ends well, because eventually, whatever it is that was getting us high stops feeling good and starts to hurt. Still, they say you don’t kick the habit until you hit rock bottom, but how do you know when you’re there? Because no matter how badly a thing hurts us, sometimes letting go hurts even worse.” Meredith Grey, Grey’s Anatomy, 2007It’s anniversary of the invasion of Galahd. Nyx copes with drinking the pain away instead of feeling it. What can his princess do when he doesn’t want to be found?





	Hurts Like Hell

Hurts Like Hell

_“I loved and I loved and I lost you,_

_I loved and I loved and I lost you,_

_I loved and I loved an I lost you,_

_And it hurts like hell…”_

Hurts Like Hell, Fleurie, 2015

...

Crowe Altius was worried when Nyx didn’t show up for work that day. She noticed that Libertus was a bit blue today as well. He wasn’t as focused as he usually was when they were training. She knew today meant something because Libertus was wearing the Galahdan decoration that signified mourning. Then, she remembered that this was the anniversary of the day Libertus and Nyx lost their home to the Empire. They lost so much in that time. Nyx lost his mother and sister, and Libertus lost his whole family. The two guys only had each other. 

Still, Crowe had a bad feeling about Nyx’s absence. It wasn’t like Nyx to miss work at all. He went to work when he had a 106 degrees temperature, for the Astrals’ sake! Even when Drautos told Nyx to go home, the hero stood his ground and refused to leave, saying that something as stupid as a fever wouldn’t get him down. She remembered hearing the princess screaming at him on his phone for going to work so sick. She remembered laughing at Nyx when he winced upon hearing her yelling. The thing was, Regina wasn’t good at yelling. Unlike the prince and king, her voice wasn’t commanding or piercing. She was too soft-spoken to be intimidating. 

Suddenly, Crowe snapped her fingers in an epiphany. If anyone could find Nyx, it was Regina. They had a way of finding each other, even when they didn’t want to be found. She wanted to call the princess, but she didn’t have the girl’s number. Maybe, she could try talking to Libertus before bothering the princess. 

“Hey, Libertus,” said Crowe, dashing over to her depressed friend. “Where’s Nyx? It’s not like him to miss work.” 

The man shrugged and kept his eyes downcast. “I dunno,” he replied dully, aimlessly touching his mourning braid. “I tried calling him this morning, so we could reminisce about the old days, but he didn’t answer. It went straight to voicemail. I figured he needed some space. This is the anniversary of his sister’s death, you know. Poor guy.” 

That didn’t lessen Crowe’s anxiety. She was worried that Nyx drank himself to alcohol poisoning. “Do you know anyone that has the princess’s phone number?” she asked her friend, going to the last resort. 

“Well, Drautos does because he’s the captain,” answered Libertus, finally looking up at Crowe from where he was sitting. “What’s wrong?” 

“I think Nyx may be in trouble,” said Crowe, her brown eyes full of fear. “I think he drank himself to black out, Libertus.” 

The big Galahdan man’s eyes widened in realization. “Shit,” he muttered, pulling his phone out and dialing a number. 

He held the device up to his ear and Crowe heard the sound of the dial tone beeping. A few seconds later, she heard the muffled voice of Nyx’s voicemail and knew that Libertus failed to get through. She didn’t want to think about Nyx passed out on his armchair with a bottle of beer in his hand. The two glaives exchanged a worried look and ran off to find Captain Drautos.

…

Regina sat in her room, reading a book, when she heard her cell phone ringing. Sighing in slight irritation because her quiet time was ruined, she walked over to the device and noticed that the number wasn’t one she recognized. However, she picked it up and answered, thinking it was one of advisors that worked with her father. Sometimes, she had to sit on the council and listen because her brother wasn’t there to do so. 

“Hello,” she said in a polite tone, trying not to sound rude to whoever was on the other line.

“Oh, thank the gods,” sighed a woman’s voice on the other line. “Listen, princess, this is Crowe. I’m one of Nyx’s friends from the Kingsglaive.” 

Regina smiled because she liked that Nyx had such good friends on the Glaive. “Hey, Crowe,” she said in a friendlier tone, “what’s up? Is something wrong?” She could hear that hear the anxiety in the other woman’s voice earlier. 

“Nyx hasn’t shown up to work today,” answered Crowe, sounding very concerned. “Today is the anniversary that his home was taken by the Empire. He hasn’t answered his phone and we can’t leave to check on him because we’re wrapped up with training new recruits. Can you check on him for us please? You’re his girl. He would open the door for you.” 

Regina felt her eyes burn with tears and she swallowed back a sob. “Of course, I will,” she said softly, trying to keep a strong composure. “I’ll head over there right now. Thank you for calling me.” 

“Sure,” breathed the other woman. “Well, I gotta go. Good-bye and thank you.” 

“Sure thing,” replied the princess, and she hung up the phone. 

Regina grabbed her coat and dashed out of her room, her plans of quiet time forgotten. _Please, don’t do anything stupid, Nyx,_ she prayed as she ran down the hall. 

…

When Regina got to the front door of his apartment, she anxiously knocked on it, praying that he was there. She waited a few minutes and pulled the key out of her pocket to unlock the door. She cursed her stupid, shaking hands as she unlatched the lock, but she managed to get the door open. Immediately, she slammed the door open and saw something that she never wanted to see.

Sitting there in the armchair was a half-conscious Nyx and he looked horrible. He was only clad in his Glaive pants and his hair was mussed and ruined from probably not sleeping. In his hand was an almost empty bottle of whiskey and Regina felt her heart break in her chest. In a flash, she ran over to him and noticed that he was watching old footage of the Galahd invasion. She turned the TV off and grabbed the bottle, trying to wrest it out of his iron grasp. 

“Nyx,” she grunted, pulling at the bottle. “Let it go. Give me the bottle. You’re done drinking.” She knew that she sounded heartless, but she couldn’t let him hit this low. He needed to stop drinking before he ended up in the hospital for alcohol poisoning or cirrhosis of the liver.

Because he was so out of it, she was able to get the bottle away from him and out of his reach. She ran over to the sink and poured the remaining drink down the drain. She knew that Nyx would be furious if he found out she poured his drink out, but he needed help and he needed it now. She would not participate in him drinking himself to death.

“Hey!” She heard him shout out in a slurred voice, making her jump. “Who said you could dump my drink out?” 

Setting her jaw and squaring her shoulders, Regina turned to face him. “I did,” she answered firmly, walking over to him, her destroyed lover. “Enough is enough, Nyx. You can’t do this to yourself anymore. I won’t let you destroy yourself anymore.” 

Nyx’s bloodshot blue eyes filled with tears as he got up and staggered to keep himself steady. “You don’t know anything, Regina,” he slurred out, voice cracking with emotion brought to the surface by the drink and the anniversary. “I lost everything that day. Everything!” With that yell, he grabbed an empty coffee mug that rested on the coffee table and threw it across the room, the cup shattering against the wall. 

Regina flinched at the sound of the shattering but refused to back down. “I know what you’re feeling, Nyx,” she retorted, trying to keep her voice from shaking. “I lost my mother! She was assassinated by the Empire—the same one that killed your mother and sister and took your homeland! You can’t cope by drinking, Nyx. It’s so bad for you. Crowe and Libertus are so worried about you. I’m worried about you.” 

When he looked at her, he saw sadness on her face and took that as pity he didn’t want. “Don’t you dare pity me!” he cried out, shaking in anger. “I don’t want it!” 

If anything, those words made her sadder. Her poor lover, no family and no place to call home. She, Crowe, and Libertus were all he had. Sighing, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring that his body was damp with sweat and that he smelled of alcohol. She placed a hand on the back of his head and encouraged him to bury his face into her shoulder. He didn’t fight her. His face fell into her shoulder and he began sobbing—heartbreaking, from-the-gut sobbing. She didn’t know if she could stand hearing him in so much pain, but he was letting it out in a healthy way now. 

“It’s okay,” she cooed soothingly, stroking his stringy hair. “I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re okay. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Don’t ever leave me,” he wept pitifully, his voice muffled by her clothing. “I-I can’t take it anymore…It hurts too much…” He sounded like a confused, lost child and it killed her. 

“I won’t,” she promised in that same cooing voice, rubbing his bare back in a soothing matter. “I’m not leaving you. Not now. Not ever.” 

At her promise, his body gave out and his weight brought them both to their knees. She held him as tight as she could to aid him through the sobs that wracked his frame and kissed him on the head. She knew that sometimes relationships weren’t fifty-fifty. Sometimes, they had to be twenty-eighty. Right now, he needed her more than ever and she wouldn’t deny him that. She would stay with him no matter what. 

“Shh, I know, I know,” she murmured into his ear, barely heard over his own sobs. “I know. I know. Shh…” 

Nyx dug his fingers into her back and ignored the pained sound she let out, too caught up in his fog of despair. Regina finally let her tears flow, but she didn’t let it show. She couldn’t be weak when he needed her to be strong. She had to be the rock, the hero, just like how he was for her when she was in her darkest moments. She would be the rock as long as he needed her to be, because that was what love was. Love meant putting someone else’s needs beyond yours. 

“I’m so sorry I failed you, Selena…” he wept, clutching at Regina. “I wasn’t strong enough. I failed you and Mom. I can’t go home. I’m a fucking failure.” 

Regina’s tears fell rapidly as she held him, trying to keep herself from shaking. “Shut up,” she whimpered, stroking his hair. “You shut up, Nyx Ulric. You are a hero. You protect and defend. You inspire others to join the Glaive. You make your homeland proud. You’ve made them proud.” 

Nyx tried to argue but it all came out as incoherent sobbing. It took Regina all of her body strength to pull him over to his bed and lay him down. He needed to sleep it off now. He was going to be in a lot of pain when he woke up, but she could get some hangover meds from the pharmacy a little later. As she tried to get up and walk into the kitchen, she felt something grabbing her by the hem of her dress and looked down to see Nyx clutching at her dress with a heartbreaking look on his face. 

“Don’t go,” he slurred out, trying not to cry again. “I don’t wanna be alone.” 

Regina wiped her own tears away and smiled at him. “I’m not going anywhere, hon,” she said lovingly, bending down to stroke his hair. “I’m just gonna get changed into something more comfortable. I’ll be right back.” She gave him a kiss on the head and went to find some spare pajamas she left at Nyx’s. 

Upon getting changed, Regina walked over to Nyx’s bed and laid down next to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. She had no intention of letting go. She wanted him to wake up to find himself in her arms, so he knew that he wasn’t alone. Just like her brother, she was always tired, so it was easy for her to fall asleep next to Nyx. She felt so happy and content to be in his presence. She never really slept well unless she was with him. Being with him made her feel calm and safe. 

When she wasn’t with him, she had bad dreams of these armored beings with distorted, creepy voices telling and showing her horrible things. Luckily, she didn’t remember most of it when she woke up, but she had the general feeling it was bad. The creepy figures seemed to be dormant when she was around Nyx. Maybe it had to do with her being away from the Citadel and being far from the Crystal that powered the wall of the kingdom. Whenever she was near the Crystal, she heard ominous whispering and ghostly voices. It made her feel on edge. She always felt these surges in her body that made her hair stand on end. She knew she had access to power, like her father and Noctis, but chose to push it down. The power scared her, if she wanted to be honest. She didn’t even tell Nyx about it. Maybe she would one day.

…

Regina awoke to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom and the realization set in. Nyx was feeling the backlash of all the alcohol he consumed. Maybe he would learn his lesson. With a heavy sigh, she got up and walked into the bathroom to see her beloved bent over the toilet and vomiting. She walked over and placed a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his clammy skin. 

“There, there,” she said gently, smiling through her discomfort of being near vomit. “Let it out. It’s okay.” 

After a few minutes of vomiting, Nyx finally flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall, accepting the glass of water she had for him. He gargled and then spat it out into the toilet, flushing it once more. Regina got a washcloth and got it wet so she could wipe his face. He let out a groan and slumped against the wall, boneless. 

“Are you okay?” she asked gently, keeping her voice soft so it wouldn’t sound too loud for him. 

“Shhh…” he muttered out, placing a finger to her lips. “Turn off your mouth siren.” 

She gave him a smile and shook her head. “That’s what you get for drinking too much,” she lightly reproved, wagging her finger at him. 

“I think I learned my lesson,” he moaned, holding his stomach. 

Regina shook her head again and her smile became affectionate. “I’m gonna run down to the pharmacy and get you some hangover medicine,” she said softly, stroking his hair. “Meanwhile, you take this water and drink it slowly. We need to get you all watered up.” 

Nyx didn’t argue or protest when she pulled away to get dressed. She may have looked like crap, but she didn’t care. She dressed in a disguise, putting on sunglasses and tying her hair back, so no one would recognize her as a princess and ran out to the nearest pharmacy. She knew where it was since Nyx frequented it for the occasional painkiller and non-addictive sleep aid. She hoped that she wouldn’t get caught, but she had to help her beloved glaive. She loved him too much to watch him suffer. 

…

After a near catch by a kid who recognized her from a magazine, Regina was able to buy the hangover medicine and make it back to the apartment in about twenty minutes. She walked into the apartment and saw Nyx, freshly-showered and shirtless, sitting in his armchair, looking contemplative. He didn’t have a drink in his hand, but he still looked miserable. At least, he wasn’t drinking any alcohol. He had the glass of untouched water on the coffee table. Regina forced a smile on her face and walked over to him. 

“I got you some hangover meds,” she said softly, just in case his head still throbbed. “Are you okay?” She walked over and knelt next to the chair. 

Nyx let out a humorless chuckle. “That’s a loaded question, baby,” he replied in an emotionless tone. “Yesterday sucked. On TV, they showed footage of my home during the war. I couldn’t take it, baby. I started drinking one glass of whiskey then it turned into two and suddenly it became ten.” He picked up the glass of water and hangover meds. He popped a pill in his mouth and downed it with water, waiting for the drug to work its magic. 

“Oh, honey,” murmured Regina, reaching over to hug him and stroking his hair. “I don’t pretend to know what you went through that day, but I know how bad it was. So many hurt and killed. I’m so sorry, Nyx.” 

Nyx turned his face to her and gave her a tender look, his blue eyes soft and loving. He bent towards her and pressed a kiss to her lips, tucking a finger under her chin and encouraged her face to tilt up towards his. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper when she tasted that he gargled mouthwash after she left. He placed a hand on the back of her head and stroked her black hair, carding it through his fingers. He always loved how soft her hair was and how it smelled of fresh flowers even when she didn’t shower. 

He detached from the kiss so he could get out of the armchair and pick her up. As soon as she was in his arms, he pressed his mouth to hers again and carried her over to the bed, intent on having his dirty ways with her. She noticed that he seemed to be doing better since the medicine started to take its desired effects. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair. He kissed down her neck and clavicle and she let out a breathless moan. 

“What about—ah—breakfast?” she managed to say, patting at his shoulders to get his attention. 

“I found something better to devour,” he growled ferally, tugging insistently at her shirt. 

“Y-you know, this isn’t the best way to cope,” she moaned out, trying to keep herself from getting aroused. 

“This isn’t grieving,” he said huskily, ripping the shirt off with little effort. “It’s been so long. I need you, Regina. I wanna fuck you.” 

Regina whimpered, a primal form of an answer, and grinded her crotch against his. She could feel his member getting hard and it felt hot even with the layers of clothes separating them. Nyx’s hands ran all over her body and started tearing at the rest of her clothing. The easiest to remove was her bra. He unclipped it effortlessly and shucked it off her, his fingers running over her nipples and making them harden under his touch. He swiftly removed her pants and panties to gaze upon her wet entrance. He smirked in a dark manner and his eyes darkened with desire when he saw how wet she was. 

“Look how wet you are, baby,” he said in a sinfully-husky voice, dipping his fingers into her. “That didn’t take long, huh? You that needy for me?” 

“Shut up…” she gasped as his lips trailed over her jaw and neck. She could feel his stubble against her skin and knew she would have stubble burn for a week. 

“I’m gonna fuck you right into this bed, little princess,” he growled, his fingers trailing down to cup her wet heat. 

Regina let out a cry when he easily inserted one into her vagina. His fingers were long and thick and could reach all the right places. She could feel him smirking against her jawline when he started pumping his finger in and out of her, the pad of his finger effortlessly brushing against her G-Spot. Through half-open eyes, Regina saw him turning his head so he could watch in the mirror as he finger-fucked her to completion. It didn’t take long for her to reach her climax. Like Nyx said, it had been a long time and the need was intense. They were both busy doing their duties that they never had time for each other except for a stolen kiss or two. 

“Nyx…” she gasped, trying to hold back her cries of bliss. “Yes…” Her eyes closed as she gave in to the sensations threatening to overcome her body. 

Her mind went into the astral realm as she came all over Nyx’s fingers, coating them in warm liquid, and stars danced across her closed eyes. She was still quivering and whimpering when Nyx pulled his fingers out to lick her essence off them. He let out a hushed groan at the taste of her. She always tasted so good. She was better than any drink or drug. She was an addiction, one that he could never quit. Nothing could stop him from loving this woman. Not her father the king, Drautos, or anyone else. He was fully prepared to burn the whole world down for her. 

“You taste so good, baby,” he growled, an animalistic edge to it. His voice was deeper and throatier than usual. Most likely from the unbridled lust and love he felt. “I should have had you instead of that damn whiskey.” 

Regina shuddered and she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or thrill. “Nyx, don’t tease me.” She wanted to slap herself for sounding so weak and pitiful. Only Nyx could break through her stoic, unapproachable shell and make her a needy, wanton woman. 

“I don’t plan to,” he purred, sounding very much like a Coeurl. “I need my little girl too much.” 

Regina almost sighed in relief. She hated when he teased her when they made love. He knew she hated it and it amused him to no end. He used it to his advantage when dominating her. He was all-too-happy to serve his beautiful princess. In her desperation, she ripped at his clothing, swiftly unbuttoning his pants and unzipping the fly. Nyx was already a step ahead of her, basically tearing his pants as he took them off, and pulled down his boxers, revealing his angry-red hardened member. The princess gazed down at it, her green eyes darkening, and licked her lips. 

Nyx wasted no time in helping her spread her legs and slide himself into her sweet, wet tunnel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs twined around his hips, giving him more access to her. Regina didn’t know how they joined together so quickly but it felt amazing. It had been so long since she felt like this. Nyx being inside of her made her feel so complete and whole. A moan tumbled from her lips and he took that as a cue to ravage her completely. He gave her a heated look, his blue eyes burning with desire, and thrust into her, making her cry out and arch her back. 

“Nyx!” she whimpered, tightening her grip around him. “Please…!” She was broken off when Nyx thrusted into her again and another cry came from her open mouth. 

“Please what?” Nyx’s voice came out a growl and Regina nearly melted right then and there. “What does my sweet girl want?” 

“Fuck me!” she cried out, digging her nails into the scarred skin of his back. “I need you! So much! Don’t make me wait!” 

A dangerous smirk grew on Nyx’s face and he surged into her once more. “I won’t deprive you, baby,” he said in a husky tone, running his hands up and down her thighs and hips. “If it gets to be too much, tell me and I’ll stop.” 

Regina let out a keen and rubbed herself against him to get some friction. Nyx took that as a sign to keep going. Grasping her hips in a bruising manner, he let himself go and thrusted into her like his life depended on it. He could feel his body burning with flames that threatened to swallow him up. The only thing that could calm him was the tight warmth of Regina’s sweet pussy. He surged into her, not caring if he was being loud or not, and ran hot kisses down her jawline and neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. 

Her blood boiled when she heard the hot grunts and groans pouring from Nyx’s lips. His thrusts were erratic and the head of his member hit the spot that made her arch her back and cry out even more. She dug her nails into his scarred skin and dragged her fingers down his back, leaving angry red trails. His thrusts increased in speed and she heard the bed squeaking in protest. He snapped his hips and burrowed his member deep inside of her, growling and groaning out Galahdian curse words. If Regina wasn’t so lost to the pleasure, she would have tried to figure out what he was saying. However, right now, she was in heaven and didn’t care what he was saying. 

“You’re so tight,” he growled out in the language they both knew. “I’m going to carve the shape of my dick in you, baby. If I had it my way, I’d fuck you every hour of the day.” Her inner muscles tightened at his filthy words and he elicited another moan. “Ah. Yes, baby. Let me keep you.” At those words, he twined his fingers with hers and slammed into her, feeling his release barreling like a runaway train. 

Regina cried out in bliss as she released the tension that had been building up in her stomach. She felt like her mind was in subspace and the tightening of her inner muscles encouraged Nyx to cum deep inside of her, all the tension of the past two months flowing out of him as his seed squirted deep into her womb. He was able to come down from the high faster than Regina and noticed that she was barely-conscious, her eyelids twitching in her fight to stay awake. Gently, he pulled out of her and kissed her on the cheek, feeling mingled tears and sweat on her soft skin. 

“I love you, Regina,” he whispered in her ear. He wanted to be sure that she could hear him. 

“I love you too, Nyx,” she mumbled out before drifting off to sleep in his arms. 

For the first time in the past few days, a smile graced Nyx’s face and he held her close, kissing her on the crown of her head. He could feel the doubtful voice in the back of his mind telling him that what he was experiencing was a false sense of security and the worst was yet to come. He didn’t care. Aside from Galahd, Regina was his hearth and home. He would fight for his hearth and home. Nothing, not the Empire, not the Astrals, and not the monsters, would keep him from returning to her. He fell asleep next to her with that small smile on his face and started dreaming of sweeter things. No matter how bad it would get out there, he would always return to her, his beloved princess.


End file.
